secretponchosfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Ponchos
is a Spaghetti Western inspired fighting game developed by Canadian Indie company Switchblade Monkeys. The game takes place in Lonetree; A lawless town crawling with bandits, murderers and bounty hunters. You begin your journey as a wanted petty criminal and begin building your reputation and bounty with every battle you partake in. Gameplay In players battle against each other for notoriety and reputation. These duels are recorded into your character’s legacy. Players can compete in one-vs-one duels, engage in western style gang fights, or enter the fray with the Free-For-All mode. Upon entering the game, players create and customize their own outlaw(s) which can then be upgraded (both abilities and appearance) as they gain reputation points. The game-play aggressively crosses genre boundaries, creating a distinctive and innovative feel. It brings together the strategic elements of overhead camera games, the team dynamics & matchmaking systems of 1st person shooters and the responsiveness of a fighting game. Features *Create your outlaw from a dynamic set of western characters, each with its own weapon types, and combat style. As you gun down other players you will define your legacy as you increase your notoriety with each kill. But watch out - as the price on your head increases, it becomes a more valuable target, and others will be gunning for you in the unforgiving Wild West frontier of Lonetree. *Create a character by first selecting from a range archetypes. Then choose an aesthetic skin, assign perk points, and finally naming your outlaw. Your outlaw's success or failure on the battlefield will define the bounty on their head. The better you perform, the higher the bounty for your head gets and the faster you will level up through the different reputation rankings. *Leveling up has gameplay benefits. As you unlock new perk points you can assign them to your characters combat attributes, customizing and crafting your character to perform just how you want. You may also have multiple outlaws, customizing them differently if you wish, as each outlaws level ups and reputation score are separate from the others. Game modes 'VS AI' Game mode where you can play alone or with friends in private party against randomized AI outlaws. You can chose AI difficulty: easy, normal, hard and insane. Increasing difficulty will make AI react quicker. This is good mode to get familiarized with outlaw kit and basic mechanics. In upcoming patch you will need to beat normal difficulty AI to unlock rank modes. 'Domination ' You and your Gang (team) compete in a 1vs1 or 3vs3 match against an Enemy Gang. All slain players respawn shortly after being gunned down. Each time your gang gets a kill, the skull icon moves one notch to the right in your favor. Each time you or someone in your gang gets killed the skull icon moves one notch to the left in your opponents favor. The first team to reach a 5 kill advantage wins by way of domination. 'Deathmatch' You and/or your Gang (team) compete in a 1vs1, 2vs2 or 3vs3 match against an Enemy Gang. All slain players will not respawn until the end of the round. Killing in this game mode will heal you for 25 hp (~10%-20% of max outlaw health). You must win 3 out of 5 rounds to win the match. Beware of friendly fire and plan accordingly! 'Free-for-all' As the name implies, Free-For-All pits you in an “every-man-for-himself” match against 7 other players. Each time you gun someone down you gain 1 point, however, each time you are gunned down you lose a point. During the match the player currently in the lead has a "Spiked" icon following him around. The winner of the match is the player with the highest kill/death ratio. There are Power Ups scattered throughout the map in this mode. Using them to your advantage is essential to victory. Arcade The objective of this mode is to beat six randomly arranged A.I. controlled outlaws in a gauntlet of one on one dueling. Posse Leader The objective of this mode is to kill opponent's leader and protect your leader. Killing leader will result in winning round, outlaws other than leader will respawn after short period of time. Leader gains "grit" points after killing enemy outlaws, each point of grit grants 10% bonus damage. Practice A basic single player practice environment, where you practice on stationary AI characters(which can be enabled to move and attack). Each outlaw has their move list available, giving you an opportunity to practice your attacks while getting a feel for their individual combat style. Characters: Reputations: Maps Perks: Perks in are points that we can assign for each outlaw. We have 12 points to distribute among these 5 statistics options: *Damage: Increases damage output of the outlaw with exception of few abilities. *Stamina: Increases stamina regeneration rate. *Speed: Increases movement speed. *Fire rate: Increases fire rate *Health: Increases max health. Mechanics: Stamina Stamina is resource in game which is used to perform evade, special evade or ability which requires stamina. Each outlaw have 2, 3 or 4 stamina bars which are regenerating over time while aiming or standing still, while in cover stamina regenerates faster; some outlaws regenerate it faster. Cooldowns Some abilities have cooldown which is down time while we are unable to use that ability. Matador's banderitas and Warmorger's tomahawks regenerate ammunition overtime. Poncho's bull whip is only weapon that has cooldown shared for both abilities. In Secret Ponchos there is also cooldown in between shots which can be reduced by adding perk points into attack rate; attack cooldown does not affect other cooldowns so we can use ability immediately after shoting. Reloading You can reload your weapon using reload button. We can reload all guns in game. Reloading will increase your ammunition in the clip one at a time, different outlaws have different reload ratios, reloading while in cover will increase its ratio. Reloading reduce vision, speed and will reset Mad Trapper's increased range (but it doesn't reset Deserter's sniper mode). We can still aim while reloading. Shooting will stop reloading but bullets that already were reloaded will stay in the clip. Good players will reload ammunition in between shots on some outlaws for cost of reduced attack speed; this technique does work because reloading and shooting cooldowns does not affect each other Stagger Stagger is effect that is caused by all sources of damage. It causes abilities to be interrupted or delayed (cooldown of interrupted ability is set to 0). Different abilities stagger for different time, with the most noticeable killer's shots and unloading moves. Stagger does not affect ability to use evade. Crouching Pressing crouch button while standing next to obstacle will make your outlaw hide behind it. While hiding your outlaw is invisible to opponent outlaws that are standing on opposing side of the obstacle. Crouching speeds up your stamina regeneration and reloading rate. You are unable to shot or perform any abilities, you can only move across the obstacle with reduced speed. High obstacles block most abilities, small obstacles does not block most abilities but you will evade them if you crouch. Only melee attacks and Gordo's can damage opponent who is crouching on opposite side of the obstacle (but melee attacks won't affect opponent who isn't crouching). Blind Blind is Matador's specific mechanic. She can use her Veil of Dust to place blind effect on outlaws in close area around her. Blind lasts for about 5 seconds and during that time blinded outlaws are unable to see Matador. If Matador damages blinded target or switches weapon it wears off the effect. Outlaws affected by blind can still see her animations such as sword swing or dust whenever she uses Tercio Du Muerte or evade. Projectiles (example arrows) and TNT devil in your pocket are still visible if matador was struck by them. Achievements: System requirements :OS: Windows 7 SP1, Windows 8 :Processor: Intel Dual-Core 2.4 GHz or AMD Dual-Core Athlon 2.5 GHz :Memory: 4 GB RAM :Graphics: NVIDIA GeForce 460GTX or AMD Radeon HD 6800 1GB :DirectX: Version 11 :Network: Broadband Internet connection :Hard Drive: 3 GB available space :Sound Card: Direct X 11 sound device : Media Images ;Art SS 2.jpg SS 3.jpg SS 7.jpg ;Screenshots SS 4.jpg SS 5.jpg SS 6.jpg Screenshot.jpg Screenshot1.jpg Screenshot2.jpg Screenshot3.jpg Videos Secret Ponchos Trailer - E3 2014 Secret Ponchos -- Teaser Secret Ponchos Reveal Trailer External links *Official site *Facebook page *Twitter page